


Возможно, мы в порядке (Possibly We're Fine by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В основном это character study Джона и Шерлока, в котором Шерлок борется со скукой, пытаясь спровоцировать Джона на драку, а Джон обнаруживает прискорбную стойкость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возможно, мы в порядке (Possibly We're Fine by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Possibly We're Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586515) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Фик впервые опубликован в октябре 2011, т.е. взгляд на Мэри Морстен отличается от того, который мы видели в 3-м сезоне.  
> Присутствуют отсылки к "Знаку Четырех" АКД.

Нос сам по себе, когда он не прикреплён к лицу, представляет собой довольно непонятную вещь – и это только одна из интереснейших мыслей, которые никогда не пришли бы Джону в голову, не живи он с Шерлоком. Когда-нибудь Джон найдёт способ выразить всю свою благодарность за эту массу новых сведений, но в данный момент он немного занят тем, что бездумно пялится на непонятный нос в холодильнике, засунутый аккурат между банкой тухлой фасоли и вялым листом салата.  
  
У него в голове медленно проплывают бессвязные мысли о носах: Сирано де Бержерак, Тихо Браге*... Страшно даже представить, что творилось, когда его мучил насморк.  
  
\- Джон!  
  
На носу заметны тёмные пятна вокруг ноздрей. Химические ожоги? Словно в те времена, когда этот нос ещё являлся частью чьей-то дыхательной системы, его обладатель вдохнул серной кислоты или чего-нибудь настолько же неподходящего. Зачем бы ему это делать? И неужели Молли никак не могла промолчать об этой маленькой странности перед Шерлоком? Возможно, Джону придётся с ней серьёзно поговорить.  
  
\- Джон, чаю!  
  
Джон пытается представить, что будет, если внезапно швырнуть этим носом Шерлоку в лицо. Будет ли секундное удовольствие стоить последующей истерики?  
  
Наверное, нет.  
  
Джон вздыхает, закрывает холодильник и ставит чайник.  
  
* * *  
  
С момента раскрытия последнего интересного дела прошёл уже месяц. Месяц совершенно бесполезных экспериментов, результаты которых всё равно не задержались на жёстком диске. Целый месяц, поэтому сейчас Шерлок мучается от скуки, не находит себе места и ни на чём не может сосредоточиться, то и дело возвращаясь к нелепой и довольно опасной идее снять с себя кожу и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Если Шерлок позволит себе зациклиться на ней хоть ненадолго, просто идея превратится в идею-фикс, и тогда ему в любом случае придётся воплотить её в жизнь, невзирая на кровавое месиво и горькое сожаление, которые ожидаются впоследствии. (Причём на «впоследствии» останется не так уж много времени. Скорее всего, период будет зависеть от того, какую площадь собственной кожи Шерлок успеет удалить. Потеря крови, иссушение подкожных тканей, болевой шок и смерть – довольно-таки неприятная смерть, зато при должном везении, если не потерять сознание слишком рано, можно увидеть сокращение собственных мышц… и, судя по всему, дело начинает казаться стоящим всех неудобств.)  
  
Обязательно нужно, чтобы что-то произошло. Что угодно, потому что на данный момент единственное возможное занятие (исключая сдирание кожи) состоит в том, чтобы переворачивать квартиру вверх дном в поисках новой информации, а новой информации там нет. Только старая, десять раз проанализированная, разложенная по полочкам и выкинутая за ненадобностью. Шерлок позаботился о том, чтобы в 221б было много интересного, но любая загадка хороша только до той поры, пока не решена тысячу раз, а потом тебя начинает тошнить от одного её вида. В голове у Шерлока вертятся на повторе одни и те же мысли об одних и тех же вещах, раз за разом, как в какой-то жуткой временной петле, в этом нет ни смысла, ни толку, и как же тут не сойти с ума.  
  
По всему Лондону совершенно точно продолжают умирать люди, и уж могли бы они, по крайней мере, сделать это как-нибудь необычно. Скучные смерти ужасно злят: такое расточительство.  
  
В общем, проблема заключается в следующем: дел не предвидится, Шерлок заперт в комнате без доступа к новой информации, а ножи с каждой секундой блестят всё более заманчиво. Не будь в квартире так  _чисто,_  и если бы не болезненно  _очевидное_  присутствие Джона, Шерлок бы мог решить проблему химическим путём. Впрочем, нет, если реально смотреть на вещи – не мог бы: Лестрейд поклялся, что если Шерлок попадётся ещё хотя бы раз, новых дел ему не видать как своих ушей, а Лестрейд – человек слова, даже если его слово суть полная бессмыслица. Чёрт бы его побрал.  
  
Но заняться всё равно больше нечем, даже играть в таком настроении не удастся. Скрипка неумолима: она поддаётся, когда ему хорошо или когда он испытывает гнев нужного свойства, но совершенно бесполезна, когда он готов корчиться, скручиваться и лезть вон из собственной кожи.  
  
Мясницкий нож он наточил ещё на прошлой неделе. Для свежевания он, конечно, мало подходит, но всё-таки наверняка возможно снять кожу с млекопитающего с помощью…  
  
О Боже, хоть бы какую новость. Иначе он в чистом порыве отчаянной скуки предастся истреблению неодушевлённых предметов и, вероятно, самого себя. И тогда Джон рассердится.  
  
Кстати, о Джоне. Почти пришло время для воплощения последней связанной с ним идеи. Ну конечно.  
  
Шерлок разворачивается и отходит от эксперимента (измерение скорости растворения различных частей тела; результат по завершении равен предполагаемому, сплошная скука), заходит в гостиную и падает на диван, откуда намного удобнее наблюдать за Джоном. Даже если забыть об идее, Шерлок настолько отчаянно жаждет хоть какого-то действия, что перспектива пристально рассматривать соседа в надежде на ответную агрессию кажется вполне приемлемой. Джон его не разочарует. Джон вообще редко разочаровывает.  
  
Сам Джон как раз притворяется, что занят блогом: сначала напечатает строчку, потом сотрёт. А затем снова. И снова. Говоря о себе, Джон всегда испытывает чудовищный дискомфорт, поэтому в его блоге речь идёт в основном о Шерлоке, Саре, полиции, разных преступниках и потерпевших. Его психоаналитик, несомненно, была не в восторге от того, что в истории жизни Джона Уотсона наблюдается здоровенная дыра в форме Джона Уотсона – видимо, по этой причине Джон и отказался от её услуг, а сомнения в компетентности были лишь предлогом.  
  
Впрочем, в блоге Джона отсутствует не только сам Джон: все неоднозначные факты тоже исчезают без следа. Обыск с подозрением на наркотики больше таковым не является. Криминальные связи Су Линь Яо испаряются из её жизни. Майкрофта Холмса не существует. Вот оно – искусство замалчивать факты, что-то сродни волшебству.  
  
Вплоть до сего момента едва ли не единственное, что Джон сообщил Шерлоку о своей жизни, – то, что Гарри – сокращение от Гарриет, и даже это из него пришлось вытягивать клещами. Он терпеть не может в чём-либо объясняться, но при этом, похоже, доволен, когда Шерлок делает выводы о нём самостоятельно.  
  
Даже проверенное правило – людям нравится возражать – содержит исключение в лице Джона. Потому что Джона вполне устраивает всё, что бы о нём ни думали, будь то правда или нет, но больше всего ему нравится, когда люди о нём вообще ничего не знают. Он может закричать: «Я не Шерлок Холмс», но за этим никогда не последует: «Я Джон Уотсон». Возможно, Шерлок и не даёт себе труда следовать правилам поведения, принятым в обществе за норму, но он знает их на вид во всех занудных подробностях, и Джон под них не подпадает. Действительно, что же творится в его забавном маленьком мозгу?  
  
\- Что опять? – огрызается Джон, и в его голосе чувствуется раздражение, а не любопытство. Шерлок не отвечает, потому что слишком долгое молчание беспокоит Джона куда больше, чем слишком много слов. (И снова – нетипично.) Шерлок сомневается, что сможет спровоцировать прямое нападение, но попробовать стоит: Джон непредсказуем.  
  
А Шерлок сходит с ума от скуки, скуки, скуки.  
  
Он не может прямым текстом приказать Джону себя ударить – он уже раз попробовал, и тогда Джон молча вылетел за дверь, оставляя Шерлока на милость его собственному садистскому подсознанию. А когда вернулся, ещё и имел наглость разозлиться, что Шерлок, видите ли, поджёг диван. (Пожарная система в квартире не соответствует элементарным требованиям – неужели Джон не понимает, какие полезные они получили сведения?)   
  
Шерлок складывает ладони вместе, чтобы контролировать собственные руки и держать их подальше от острых предметов, и упрямо продолжает разглядывать Джона, который, в свою очередь, с переменным успехом пытается его игнорировать. У Шерлока редко возникают такие сложности с тем, чтобы вывести кого-то из себя. В общем, люди, как правило, выходят из себя сами, прежде чем он успевает хотя бы попытаться. Кажется, потребуются чрезвычайные меры. Неужели придётся взять пальцы из морозильника и бросить их Джону под ноги?  
  
Впрочем, с другой стороны, Джон не отреагировал на нос, так что нет причин предполагать, что пальцы произведут на него впечатление. Неужто у него наступает пресыщение? Какая жалость.  
  
\- В один прекрасный день, - мечтательно произносит Джон, не прекращая бессистемно печатать и стирать, - я возьму и убью тебя. Ты доведёшь меня до смертоубийства. Лестрейд ни капли не удивится, а сержант Донован не будет меня ни в чём винить. Ты же это понимаешь, да?  
  
Шерлок нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами друг по другу. Единственное, что имеет значение в этой отповеди – то, что Джон совершенно точно не попытается убить его сегодня. Он чересчур спокоен, и у Шерлока совершенно не получается вызвать в нём нужную степень гнева. Ужасная досада.  
  
* * *  
  
Шерлок игнорирует угрозу так же уверенно, как игнорирует чай, который Джон потрудился ему сделать. Не сказать чтоб это показалось удивительным, конечно: у него сейчас драма и кризис, и он планомерно накручивает себя, пока не дойдёт до какого-нибудь абсурда. По крайней мере, на этот раз он не успел добраться до пистолета. Джону пора составлять список подарков судьбы – даже скрипка на сцене пока не появилась.  
  
(Не то чтобы Шерлок не умел хорошо играть. Просто он играет хорошо только в период с трёх до пяти часов утра, возможно, в процессе непрекращающегося исследования на тему того, как влияет депривация сна на психическое здоровье Джона Уотсона. Всё остальное время он предпочитает исторгать из инструмента такой жуткий визг, что, кажется, струны долго не протянут.)  
  
Джон мог бы пожаловаться, что его заставляют делать чай, который всё равно никто не пьёт, но лучше он сэкономит силы для грядущего разговора о том, стоит ли держать части тела рядом с едой. Хотя Шерлок всё равно не настроен что-либо выслушивать. Это с ним вообще редко случается.  
  
Вообще человек, которому настолько наплевать на мнение остальных, представляет собой довольно-таки необычный феномен. Есть в этом безразличии что-то извращённо притягательное. Последние шесть месяцев Джон притворяется, что ему оно совсем не импонирует, но кого он обманывает? Уж точно не Шерлока.  
  
Причина этой привлекательности очевидна. Как и Шерлок, Джон постоянно наблюдает за людьми, но цели у них при этом совсем разные. Джон наблюдает по той причине, что всю жизнь безумно боится кого-нибудь ненароком обидеть, задеть или напугать. Он вынужден постоянно за собой следить, так как знает, что весь состоит из острых углов.  
  
А вот с Шерлоком можно не осторожничать, потому что Шерлок всегда смотрит скорее насквозь, чем на тебя, если ему, конечно, не нужно что-то конкретное. Не то чтобы он был выше всяческих обид, но он ближе к этому, чем кто бы то ни было, поэтому с ним Джон чувствует куда меньше давления.  
  
Впрочем, любая медаль имеет обратную сторону, и сегодня пришло время для демонстрации недостатков. Шерлок пристально разглядывает Джона с таким видом, словно ожидается кровавая бойня, и Джон даже знать не хочет, с чем это может быть связано – во всяком случае, пока он не закончит этот пост и не отправит его в блог. Чёрт возьми, ему нужен всего-то один спокойный день в неделю, неужели он так многого просит?  
  
Хотя, учитывая, что новых дел не было уже месяц... Да, он действительно просит непозволительно много.  
  
Джон вздыхает и пытается утешить себя мыслью, что Сара бы наверняка сочла ситуацию уморительной, после чего возвращается к своим усилиям. Нужно вспомнить хотя бы что-то, что не стыдно сообщить всему интернету и Гарри в том числе.  
  
* * *  
  
Шерлок прикидывает в уме вероятность того, кто из них выживет, если Джон попытается его убить. Вполне возможно, что никто. Вырисовывается… кое-что интересное. Кроме того, будь Джон убийцей, выслеживать его было бы истинным наслаждением. Ну, теоретически он и есть убийца, но убивает он только ради Шерлока, а значит, частью игры это станет только в том случае, если Джону потребуется замести следы. Что маловероятно, если учесть, что Лестрейд проявляет несвойственную ему слепоту, когда речь идёт о Джоне и криминальных ситуациях – а это уже о чём-то говорит.  
  
Шерлок не знает, что делал бы, начни Джон убивать ради собственного удовольствия, а не ради него самого. Начал бы его покрывать? Возможно. Даже более чем вероятно. В любом случае, это допущение бессмысленно, поскольку Джон всё равно не такой человек.  
  
Если допустить, что модель Хикки** верна, то у Джона есть некоторые предпосылки, чтобы стать серийным убийцей, если не иметь в виду преступления на сексуальной почве. Чета Уотсон вырастила дочь-алкоголичку и сына, который добровольно пошёл в армию, чтобы принять участие в по общему признанию бесконечной и безнадёжной войне. Оба младших члена семьи склонны к саморазрушению, но никогда не искали поддержки друг в друге – возможно, дело в личных разногласиях, но столь же возможна тактика «разделяй и властвуй» со стороны родителей (или опекунов. В каком возрасте Джон осиротел? Недостаток данных). Один несчастливый ребёнок может быть случайностью, но речь идёт о двух детях, значит, вероятность неудачного родительского воспитания сразу возрастает. Возможно, имело место периодическое домашнее насилие; с известной точностью можно говорить об отсутствии внимания. Это бы объяснило подозрительность Джона, его сомнительную самооценку и вечный комплекс белой вороны.  
  
Таким образом, детская травма присутствует, но под властью собственных фантазий он явно не находится. Джон активно сопротивляется любому контролю над своей жизнью, так что навязчивые идеи для него точно не самое предпочтительное решение проблемы. С такими вещами скорее к Шерлоку, но у Шерлока нет детских травм, что, предположительно, объясняет его фиксацию на идее снятия кожи с себя, а не с кого-либо ещё. Вот они – преимущества правильного воспитания.  
  
Захоти Шерлок стать серийным убийцей, из него получился бы настоящий кошмар Лондона. Он был бы педантичен в деталях, и никто не смог бы его выследить. Он был бы всё равно что Джек Потрошитель, Стоунмэн*** и Зодиак и даже лучше, чем все они вместе взятые, и его имя прогремело бы в веках. Кажется, полное отсутствие интереса к играм в догонялки заставляет его впустую растрачивать природный дар.  
  
Любопытно, как развивался Джим Мориарти. Как и Джон, Мориарти систематически убивает людей, не становясь при этом серийным убийцей: для этого звания он чересчур рационален. Судя по всему, у него дело скорее не в детской травме, а в том, что он родился с некоторыми дефектами личности: у него напрочь отсутствуют внутренние ограничения, характерные для большинства людей. Иногда такое случается – Шерлок и сам от рождения был лишён определённых черт. То есть, он сам не чувствовал, что чего-то лишён, но другим в нём порой чего-то не хватало.  
  
Другим, но не Джону, что само по себе было странно, поскольку у Джона эти черты есть. Он привязан к людям, он волнуется за них и создаёт ненужные отношения, типичные для представителей своего вида. Он даже убивает только ради защиты. И тем не менее.  
  
Джон застрелил пожилого гражданского, так как ему показалось, что Шерлок заслуживает жить больше, чем этот самый гражданский. При этом он совсем не сожалеет о принятом решении: ему это даже на секунду в голову не пришло. То есть, он прав в том, что того таксиста нельзя было назвать хорошим человеком, да и Шерлок действительно был в опасности, но всё же поведение Джона нестандартно. Можно было бы принять версию, что всему виной военная служба, но Джон не проходил интенсивную боевую подготовку. Он военный хирург, а значит, ему полагался вводный курс для офицеров с профессиональной квалификацией. Учитывая, что этот курс в миру зовут «Курсом для поваров и викариев», едва ли он мог быть особенно изнурительным, да и в любом случае офицерам медицинской службы, насколько известно Шерлоку, положено использовать оружие только в целях самообороны.   
  
Тихий, скромный Джон Уотсон. Вот уж где самая настоящая ложь, и самое удивительной в ней то, что Джон и сам в неё свято верит. Его неспособность к самоанализу просто поразительна, наверняка его подсознание десятилетиями шлифовало эту очевидную неправду. Размышляя об этом, Шерлок разрывается между ужасом (в самом деле, Джон, неужели ты даже простейших выводов о себе сделать не можешь?) и восхищением (редко где увидишь человека, который мог бы кому-нибудь столь успешно врать, а Джон умудряется врать целому миру).  
  
По правде говоря, Джон Уотсон входит в десятку опаснейших людей, которых знает Шерлок, а опасных людей Шерлок, можно сказать, коллекционирует. Кроме того, Джон способен на поистине сокрушительную верность (несомненно усиленную военной службой с её упором на преданность боевым товарищам), и в фокусе её каким-то образом оказался Шерлок.  
  
Вывод: Джон никогда всерьёз не нападёт на Шерлока. Это очевидно.   
  
Тем не менее, Шерлок не против попытать счастья.  
  
* * *  
  
Отвлекшись от блога, Джон начинает обдумывать, какую бы сделать мелкую пакость, чтобы отомстить Шерлоку, но не попасться. Похоже на вызов. Он мог бы выборочно изничтожить или перемешать результаты особо омерзительных экспериментов, но Шерлок коршуном следит за ними, а значит, сразу поймёт, кто виноват. То же касается попыток спрятать скрипку или залить кислотой шерлоково драгоценное пальто (разумеется, не тогда, когда оно на Шерлоке: Джон ещё не настолько взбесился).  
  
Конечно, Джон мог бы сделать что-нибудь эдакое с едой, но в этом нет никакого смысла: Шерлок всё равно не заметит, потому что еда его совершенно не интересует. Кажется, он успел удалить с жёсткого диска само это понятие. В идеале, конечно, должно быть что-то средней важности, что можно было бы испортить без особых проблем, но у Шерлока найдётся не так-то много вещей, которые можно назвать средними. Он либо уделяет чему-то ужасающе много внимания, либо полностью игнорирует.  
  
Сейчас он вот уже минут десять как уделяет ужасающе много внимания Джону.  
  
Шерлоку нравится его диван. Джон на секунду задумывается, можно ли будет поджечь его и сделать вид, что это случайность. По зрелом размышлении он приходит к выводу, что Шерлок так уже делал, и если они испортят второй диван, миссис Хадсон уже вряд ли отнесётся к ситуации с юмором.  
  
И правда.   
  
* * *  
  
\- Тебе явно скучно, - наконец говорит Джон, вскидывая взгляд на Шерлока поверх ноутбука. Вопреки обыкновению, он взъерошен: от волнения всё время запускал руку в волосы. Под глазами тёмные круги: бессонница. Левая рука слегка дрожит. Да, да, да, все признаки указывают на одно и то же, но в чём причина?  
  
\- Молодец, Джон, - бормочет Шерлок в ответ. – Я всегда говорил, что ты восхитительно отмечаешь очевидные вещи.  
  
\- Ничего ты не говорил.  
  
\- Верно.  
  
На Джоне дорогая шёлковая рубашка, которая ему ни капли не идёт и совсем не подходит его образу. Шелк слишком холодный, а у Джона, похоже, связанная с зимой психологическая травма, и его неприязнь к холоду едва не достигает размеров фобии. Он всё ещё акклиматизирован к более суровому климату (провинция Гильменд? Возможно, Кабул. Нет, точно Гильменд, скорее всего, удалённый форпост, статистически наиболее вероятно). Он одевается слишком легко для лондонской зимы и слишком тепло для лондонского лета, но никогда не носит одежду из материалов, которые кажутся холодными на ощупь. Более того, шёлк для него слишком дорог, всегда был и до сих пор есть, значит, это подарок, надетый из сентиментальных побуждений. Рубашке на вид по крайней мере два года, должно быть, в то время Гарриет-знакомая-нам-как-Гарри только что окрутила богатую невесту и захотела купить братишке то, что казалось ей лучшим подарком. Так сказать, поделилась собственным быстро схлынувшим оптимизмом.   
  
Джон не в настроении, на нём рубашка, которая напоминает ему о Гарри, и в этой рубашке ему неудобно (пример его попыток косвенно себя наказать). Вероятно, сегодня какая-то годовщина, связанная с Гарри (день рождения, годовщина смерти кого-то из родителей), а Джон не хочет ей звонить.  
  
\- Когда тебе скучно, - продолжает Джон, - ты так меня разглядываешь, будто пытаешься поджечь силой мысли. Знаешь, Шерлок, это не слишком приятно.  
  
\- Мне что – извиниться? – спрашивает Шерлок с интересом.  
  
\- Я бы предпочёл, чтоб ты просто прекратил, - отвечает Джон, снова переключая внимание на экран. Судя по всему, он перестал сражаться с блогом: почти не печатает, зато лихорадочно кликает мышью, листая страницу за страницей в поисках того, за что бы зацепился взгляд, на что можно было бы отвлечься. Цель у них, похоже, сегодня одинаковая.   
  
Джону скучно, Шерлоку убийственно скучно, а Лондон ведёт себя по всем правилам приличия и совершенно, абсолютно, исключительно зануден, словно им назло. Шерлок вынужден признать, что этот город и впрямь способен на подобные шутки.  
  
Ох уж этот Лондон – хитрый под безобидным фасадом, красивый и смертельно опасный. Его гораздо сложнее понять, чем он позволяет о себе думать. История буквально сочится из него, да только наружу прорывается совсем немного, и даже Шерлок, который уже полжизни изучает его с маниакальным вниманием, дознался лишь до малой части его секретов. Прекрасный город, который может убить в мгновение ока, без предупреждений и малейшего сожаления.  
  
Шерлок видит определённое сходство между Лондоном и другими вещами, к которым он так нелогично привязан. С одной стороны, это добавляет проблем, с другой – так легче перенаправлять чудовищную скуку, когда Лондон по каким-то причинам отказывается ему подыгрывать. В такие моменты рядом есть Джон.  
  
\- Если честно, мне тоже скучно, - объявляет Джон, внезапно поворачиваясь к Шерлоку. – Так что вперёд, развлекай меня. Твоя очередь.  
  
Действительно, так будет справедливо. Джон именно поэтому здесь и поселился, да и, в любом случае, Шерлок уже предвкушал, что услышит такую просьбу. Ему всегда приятно, когда он не ошибается на счёт Джона, это не так уж часто происходит.   
  
\- Мы идём в ресторан с твоими сослуживцами, - сообщает ему Шерлок. – Судя по всему, они приехали, как это называется, «на побывку».  
  
Он нарочно произносит «на побывку» так, чтобы воображаемые кавычки не ускользнули от внимания Джона: тот всегда раздражается, когда Шерлок относится к армейскому жаргону как к бессмысленному недоязыку – между прочим, совершенно справедливо.  
  
И Джон, конечно, с грохотом захлопывает ноутбук в приступе гнева, но тут же с трудом берёт себя в руки. Шерлок наблюдает за этим занимательным зрелищем: внимание, Джон Уотсон, который пытается сойти за цивилизованного человека.  
  
\- Мы… чего?  
  
Вместо ответа Шерлок улыбается.  
  
* * *  
  
Будь у Джона побольше времени, чтобы обдумать перспективу встретиться с бывшими сослуживцами, а не одна поездка на такси из центра Лондона до Кэмдена, он бы наверняка накрутил себя до нервного припадка. Возможно, и позабытая ныне психосоматическая хромота совершила бы выход на бис, потому что, ну, в самом деле: все они до сих пор служат, тогда как Джон – не более чем обычный терапевт после ранения. И ещё тот, кем бы он там ни являлся для Шерлока. Он бы даже не решился вдаваться в подробности на этот счёт.  
  
На самом деле ему здорово повезло, что у него так мало времени: хватит, пожалуй, только на стремительно растущий гнев на Шерлока. Точнее, на Шерлока и его заносчивость, а также на то, что он постоянно командует Джоном, и как он посмел отправить письмо с чужого электронного адреса, Господи ты Боже мой.  
  
Джон поселился в 221б не для того, чтобы исполнять обязанности лабораторной крысы, хотя Шерлок, похоже, и понял всё именно так. Джон теоретически тоже должен что-то с этого иметь.  
  
Впрочем, даже на волне исключительно праведного гнева Джон понимает, что так говорить несправедливо. Он вполне достаточно получает от их сотрудничества, и всё, что Шерлоку для этого нужно делать – просто быть Шерлоком. Не прикладывая особенных усилий, он умудряется создавать мир, в котором Джон может с утра пойти в больницу, облегчить пару-тройку незначительных болей, возможно, спасти пару-тройку жизней, а после обеда застрелить серийного убийцу.  
  
Ну что ж, Джон Уотсон, что ты сегодня сделал, чтоб оправдать своё существование?  
  
Довольно много всякого, спасибо, что спросили.  
  
Эта проблема появилась у него после войны. Майкрофт был прав, как бы ни хотелось это отрицать: Джону явно не удавалось смириться с переходом от жизни, полной ежесекундно всплывающих вопросов жизни и смерти, к… ничему. К бесполезной растрате ресурсов, отсутствию цели в жизни и невозможности что-либо привнести в этот мир. Он с трудом представлял, как с этим смиряются другие, да и до сих пор толком представить не может.   
  
В тот период Джон приобрёл нездоровую привычку подолгу гулять, хромая и враждебно рассматривая модно одетых людей с дорогими телефонами, которые обсуждали бизнес, пробки или газоны, словно всё это имело хоть какое-то значение. Он изумлялся, как же умело они должны были себе лгать, чтобы продолжать в том же духе. Нужно обладать поразительными способностями к самообману, чтобы найти подобному существованию хоть какое-то оправдание.  
  
Стоит увлечься такими мыслями на какое-то время – и в один прекрасный день вы обнаружите, что у вас в ящике стола лежит заряженный пистолет, хотя вы не очень чётко представляете, зачем он вам может понадобиться.  
  
Его психотерапевту всё это очень не нравилось (в смысле, мизантропия, а не пистолет – Джону не требовалась степень по психологии, чтобы понять, что пистолет бы ей ещё меньше понравился. А потом она бы донесла о нём куда следует, и получилось бы совсем нехорошо). Она всеми силами старалась сделать вид, что не осуждает Джона, но её слова сильно расходились с тем, как она вцеплялась в ручку, когда об этом говорила. Если вдуматься, именно тогда Джон и начал читать её записи вверх ногами.  
  
С другой стороны, ему бы и в страшном сне не приснилось держать заряженный пистолет в одной квартире с Шерлоком Холмсом. Скорее наоборот, теперь он прячет пистолет и пули к нему в двух, а то и трёх разных местах, а потом ещё вынимает ударник и носит его повсюду с собой. Разумеется, все эти предосторожности Шерлока не останавливают, но Джон предпочитает думать, что они хоть как-то замедляют процесс.  
  
Жизнь с Шерлоком во многом лучше войны. Точно так же присутствует осознание цели, но массовых смертей не в пример меньше. Возможно, на войне Джон с ними напрямую и не сталкивался, но зато он видел последствия, и надо сказать, безумие Шерлока выглядит гораздо чище. Кроме того, вокруг Шерлока постоянно присутствует некий романтический ореол, а Джону трудно устоять перед такими вещами.  
  
Убийственная правда состоит в том, что Шерлок способен оказывать положительное влияние – помимо всего прочего, Джон стал куда терпимее, мирясь с гонором друга. Тем не менее, Джон не собирается быть ни его боксёрской грушей, ни игрушкой, ни подопытной крысой, поэтому его совсем не устраивает, что в данный момент Шерлок обращается с ним как со всеми тремя вместе взятыми.  
  
* * *  
  
Взломать аккаунт Джона оказалось до неприличия просто, зато там обнаружилась приятная неожиданность. Среди прочих писем там оказалось сообщение от некоего Филипа Ананда, и Шерлок, никогда прежде не слышавший этого имени, провёл расследование на скорую руку. Судя по всему, тот был сослуживцем Джона. Джон питал к обсуждению службы в армии такую же неприязнь, как, в общем, к обсуждению всего остального, если оно не касалось преступников и неудовлетворительного отсутствия у Шерлока привычки прибираться, поэтому Шерлок с готовностью ухватился за шанс узнать о нём побольше. Он тут же ответил на письмо (сымитировать стиль Джона – не самая сложная задача для человека, который с ним живёт и читает его блог), а затем подчистил все следы. Совсем ни к чему портить сюрприз.  
  
Шерлок-от-лица-Джона и Ананд договорились встретиться в крошечном итальянском ресторанчике на Кэмден-Хай-стрит, известном своей ветхой заляпанной мебелью и превосходной кухней. Кэмден-таун – вполне комфортная смена обстановки: он довольно демократичен, такое ощущение, что в Лондоне он почти чужой. Идеальное место для тех, кто и сам чувствует себя почти чужим.  
  
Итак, сегодня совершенно обычный мартовский день: дождя пока нет, но на небе всё равно нависают тяжёлые облака, а вокруг всё тот же бесконечный серый туман. В такую погоду, кажется, даже звуки доносятся как сквозь вату, и Шерлок до сих пор не понял, физический это эффект или психологический. Да и неважно, в самом деле. В любом случае, он заставляет людей вести себя тише и способствует всеобщему угнетённому состоянию духа, из-за чего все в одночасье становятся такими законопослушными, что придушить хочется. (Шерлок бы сейчас многое отдал за жару с сильным ветром – проверенную временем предвестницу убийств.) Впрочем, так можно полностью сосредоточиться на Джоне, который опустил голову и подчёркнуто делает вид, что ничего не замечает.  
  
В смысле, ничего, кроме попадающихся по пути привлекательных женщин: ни одна из них не остаётся обделённой вниманием Джона Уотсона. Он изучает их так же тщательно, как Шерлок изучает места особенно интересных преступлений. С одной стороны, это кошмарно бесполезная трата концентрации, но с другой – в последнее время эта привычка кажется Шерлоку занимательной. Возможно, она даже пригодится в будущем, если придётся расследовать убийство, которое окажется делом рук красивой женщины. Если бы Джон ещё прекратил свои постоянные попытки куда-нибудь с этими женщинами смыться, Шерлок бы вообще не видел здесь проблемы.  
  
На этом месте понимание Шерлоком феномена привлекательности заканчивается. Он способен замечать красоту точно так же, как способен замечать людей рядом с собой, но чего ему никак не постичь – так это побуждения сделать что-то, чтобы обладать этой красотой, стать её частью, или что там вертится в тот момент у них в головах. Шерлок не раз наблюдал эффект, который всё это оказывает на других, он даже может предугадать, когда он возникнет, но у него не получается докопаться до его причин.  
  
Он в курсе, что некоторые люди считают его привлекательным, и его реакция на этот факт колеблется от лёгкого раздражения до глубокого дискомфорта. Чего бы они от него, по их мнению, ни хотели, они неправы. Всем было бы лучше, если б они догадались отстать от него раз и навсегда.   
  
\- Ты же людей терпеть не можешь, - шипит Джон в почти неприличном приступе ярости, который не вызывает у Шерлока ничего кроме воодушевления. – Ты бы никогда не пошёл на встречу с ними без каких-нибудь скрытых мотивов, так что будь любезен, объясни, что здесь происходит! Тебе что – информация в очередной раз понадобилась? Опять расследование? Или вообще эксперимент?  
  
\- Джон, твоё недоверие к людям поистине чудовищно, - рассеянно журит его Шерлок, параллельно замечая втоптанные в трещины на асфальте остатки еды, битое стекло и клочья ткани – в клубе «Коко» вчера был концерт, и, судя по нацарапанным на стенах строчкам из песен, у входа стояла огромная очередь. Строчки совершенно бессмысленные – разумеется, сплошная любовная лирика. Ужасно раздражает. – Странно, что твой психотерапевт о нём умолчала.  
  
\- Вообще-то она только о том и твердила, пока я не отказался от её услуг по совету твоего кошмарного брата, - вздыхает Джон, в отчаянии потирая лоб. – И я даже не сомневаюсь, что ты обо всём этом и так знал.  
  
* * *  
  
На самом деле Джон только и искал повод, чтобы избавиться от своего психотерапевта. Он вообще и нанимать-то её не хотел. Дикость какая-то, если вдуматься, но его обязали пройти десять сеансов, иначе ему бы не назначили пенсию, поэтому выбора не было.  
  
Бесконечные пассажи про «недоверие к людям» подразумевают, что ему следует больше доверять окружающим, но весь опыт Джона восстаёт против этого утверждения: если ты чересчур доверчив, очень легко обжечься. Большое спасибо, но после первой пары раз повторения уже не хочется.  
  
Кроме того, даже если на секунду предположить, что его недоверие к людям – проблема, а не разумная осторожность, то совершенно непонятно, как ему поможет то, что его загоняют в комнату с незнакомым человеком, который за деньги копается в чужих личных тараканах. Кто вообще такая эта Элла Томпсон? Кто её друзья? Её семья? Какая у неё жизнь? Политические убеждения? А может быть, она терпеть не может военных, поэтому медленно доводит до сумасшествия тех из них, что попадают в её руки? Нет, серьёзно, как они могут ожидать, что ты доверишься человеку, о котором не знаешь совершенно ничего, да что это за мир, в котором такое возможно?! Хватает того, что людям приходится доверять своё физическое здоровье незнакомым эскулапам, а если им ещё и мысли свои поверять, дело выходит за рамки допустимого.  
  
Вся эта затея с психотерапией уже изначально казалась безумием, ещё до того, как ему посоветовали растрепать свою полную биографию всему интернету. Да, разумеется, сейчас все так делают, но идея от этого не становится менее идиотской. Джон и о Шерлоке-то может писать только потому, что тот уже разнёс своё имя и номер телефона по всему киберпространству, так что ему уже ничто не поможет.  
  
Это, кстати, ещё одна из сторон неуловимого обаяния Шерлока – его никогда не заботит, что известно окружающим. Он выкрикивает секреты прямо в лицо – свои, чужие, чьи угодно – и совершенно не считается с условностями, словно уверен, что представляет куда большую опасность для мира, нежели мир – для него. Такому человеку как-то сразу веришь.  
  
Джон – совсем другое дело: его нелегко узнать, да и довериться ему тоже – во всяком случае, ему об этом часто говорили недовольные друзья, родственники и девушки. Плюс ко всему, словно ему и без того не хватало проблем, Джон испытывает лёгкое, но неистребимое презрение к людям, которые его совсем не знают, но тем не менее заявляют о своей к нему симпатии. Он ничего не может с собой поделать: в конце концов, это оскорбительно.  
  
Шерлоку же, напротив, разобраться в Джоне предельно просто: откровенно говоря, он его насквозь видит. Это здорово облегчает жизнь, хотя и порой чертовски раздражает. В принципе, многое отражает вид их комнат: комната Джона до невозможности опрятная, все вещи убраны по местам, ничего не выставлено на всеобщее обозрение. Почти всё, что можно, куда-то спрятано. Вещи Шерлока, наоборот, вызывающе раскиданы по всей квартире, чтобы любой мог на них наткнуться. Что, впрочем, не делает их менее непостижимыми.   
  
Джон всегда старается прибрать бардак, который оставляет Шерлок, а Шерлок постоянно таскает вещи из комнаты Джона, чтобы изучить их и потом бросить на видном месте. Джон подозревает, что каждый из них пытается каким-то образом исправить второго, чтоб всё было как надо.  
  
Всё это вполне может закончиться убийством.  
  
* * *  
  
Шерлоку довольно многое известно о психотерапевте Джона и их с Джоном сложных взаимоотношениях (а также о её сложных отношениях с анальгетиками, если уж на то пошло). Взломать пароль на её компьютере было так же легко, как и аккаунт Джона. Потрясающая неосмотрительность, они оба совсем не подкованы в современных технологиях. Впрочем, если совсем честно, она не такой уж плохой специалист – просто она не подходит Джону. Он правильно сделал, что отказался от её услуг, хотя Шерлок бы не отказал себе в удовольствии покалечить Майкрофта: не стоит лезть не в своё дело, Джон принадлежит Шерлоку. Вот она – основная проблема при общении с политиками в целом и Майкрофтом в частности: они убеждены, что имеют право вламываться куда угодно и потихоньку контролировать всё подряд, предположительно ради всеобщего блага. Просто отвратительно.  
  
Шерлок на секунду развлекает себя мечтаниями о том, как бы забавно покалеченный Майкрофт ползал вокруг в попытках добраться до еды, а потом наконец произносит:  
  
\- Джон, ты что – приобрёл привычку слушаться моего брата?  
  
\- Прекрати, сам же знаешь, что это не так. Боже, поверить не могу, что пускаю тебя в одно помещение с… Шерлок, обещаешь хорошо себя вести? – Джон безнадёжно машет рукой. – Нет, забудь, я на это даже не надеюсь. Может… ты хотя бы постараешься не довести Филипа до слёз? Господи, это просто кошмар.  
  
\- Я никогда никого нарочно до слёз не довожу, Джон.  
  
\- Наигрязнейшая ложь из всех, что я слышал от тебя за последний месяц, включая ту про зелёновато-фиолетовый сыр, когда ты клялся, что он лежит всего неделю... подожди, не так быстро.  
  
Шерлок замирает, вытянув руку на полпути к дверной ручке условленного ресторана, и победно улыбается сквозь стекло трём военным за столиком. Они улыбаются в ответ, впрочем, правильнее было бы сказать – ухмыляются. Джон их пока не замечает, слишком занятый своей истерикой.   
  
\- Ты не будешь использовать против них информацию о романтических отношениях, - сурово предупреждает он. – Это слишком скользкая тема, так что не надо… не смей распространяться на этот счёт.   
  
На стеклянной двери видны маленькие смазанные отпечатки пальцев примерно на уровне пояса – явно детские. Ребёнок владельца ресторана? Нет, отпечатков было бы больше, если бы ребёнок приходил постоянно. Значит, ребёнок кого-то из клиентов. Господи, неужели это семейный ресторан? Раньше здесь дети Шерлоку не попадались.  
  
\- Ты что – думаешь, что я бы смог использовать против твоих друзей их неудачи на любовном фронте? – рассеянно спрашивает он Джона.  
  
\- Я точно знаю, что ты бы смог использовать неудачи на любовном фронте против кого угодно. Ты думаешь, что романтика – это ерунда, и в большинстве случаев это, конечно, правда, но люди относятся к ней серьёзно.  
  
Шерлок презрительно усмехается. Ему кажется абсурдным само допущение, что кто-то может позволить себе стать уязвимым из-за каких-то стыдных природных потребностей.   
  
\- Ну да, потому что люди – идиоты.  
  
\- Да, я в курсе, но мы такими родились, так что нечего нас за это упрекать. Это от нас не зависит. Точно так же как ты не имеешь морального права гордиться своей гениальностью, потому что ты и пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы её получить.  
  
И теперь, как это часто происходит из-за Джона, Шерлок ловит себя на том, что улыбается, сам не зная почему.   
  
\- Ну, ты же гордишься моей гениальностью, - указывает он.  
  
\- Я горжусь тем, как ты её используешь – в большинстве случаев. Это не одно и то же. – Джон награждает Шерлока последним гневным взглядом и наконец даёт отмашку, смирившись с неизбежностью. Шерлок открывает дверь.  
  
Время приветствий, улыбок и ерунды вроде «как-же-мы-давно-не-виделись». Белый шум, присущий человеческому взаимодействию.  
  
\- Это капитан Филип Ананд, - Джон указывает на одного из товарищей. – Как и я, из Медицинской службы сухопутных войск. Капитан Мэри Морстен, Королевская артиллерия. Майор Таддеуш Шолто, пушечное мясо.  
  
\- Пушечное мясо офицерcкого ранга, - требовательно поправляет Шолто. – Интересно, кто ещё научил бы вас, детишек, умирать, если б нас не было?  
  
Джон смеётся. Почему это? Очевидно, внутренняя шутка, недостаточно данных.   
  
\- А это мой сосед по квартире, - продолжает Джон, не подумав последить за интонацией, потому слишком ласково. Оплошность стоит ему парочки оценивающих взглядов, которые он, похоже, не замечает. – Его зовут Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Все рассаживаются и заказывают еду. Джон даже что-то заказывает Шерлоку, словно действительно верит, что Шерлок даст себе труд всё это съесть (остальные одаряют их ещё несколькими оценивающими взглядами). Беседа предсказуемо скучная, но зато, по крайней мере, собравшиеся представляют интерес для наблюдений.  
  
Филип Ананд, автор письма, сделавшего возможной эту интермедию, – англичанин афганского происхождения, участник войны в Афганистане. Даже если учесть, что он на медицинской службе, довольно рискованный выбор. Судя по всему, несмотря на всю внешнюю мягкость, пренебрегает собственной безопасностью настолько, что это граничит с желанием смерти (знакомая проблема). Возможно, этот факт объясняет два его развода, один из которых произошёл совсем недавно. (Дешёвая куртка, дорогая рубашка, незагорелая полоска на безымянном пальце.) В речи слышен манчестерский акцент, хотя он всеми силами старается его смягчить.  
  
Рядом с Анандом сидит Таддеуш Шолто, который только недавно признал свою нетрадиционную ориентацию (бросает мимолётные взгляды на привлекательных мужчин, тут же смущённо отводит глаза, потом, спохватившись, вызывающе начинает их рассматривать, потому что может себе это позволить – у него будут все шансы на удачу в личной жизни, если он вдруг перестанет нечаянно отпугивать от себя людей), причём Джон всё это время был в курсе (замечает, куда смотрит Шолто, на лице лёгкая улыбка, никакой неловкости, это его фирменное «всё в порядке»). На предплечьях Шолто ссадины и шрамы (оборонялся), то же самое на кистях и костяшках пальцев (нападал). На боевые ранения не похоже: слишком мелкие и многочисленные, нанесены в разное время – начиная с тех, что получены ещё в детстве и до прошлой недели: следовательно, дебошир; судя по отсутствию следов на лице – знающий своё дело. Очевидно, что его небольшое увлечение плохо сочеталось с военной службой – точнее, с её дисциплиной – значит, ему приходилось осторожничать в выборе противников. Дебошир-стратег, как занимательно.   
  
Последней оказывается откровенно ухмыляющаяся Мэри Морстен. Судя по ожогам на руках, любительница готовки, но не особенно успешная. Как и Ананд, недавно пережила разрыв с партнёром, что видно по тщательно подобранному платью и не совсем сочетающимся с ним украшениям. Выбрала военную службу, несмотря на то, что даже в наше время это не совсем подходящая профессия для женщины. Говорит Морстен с сильным североирландским акцентом, и даже будь у неё на лбу татуировка в виде Папы Римского, принадлежность к католической церкви не стала бы более очевидной. Вероятнее всего, как и большинство ирландских католиков, принадлежит к ирландским националистам, из тех, что предпочитают название Дерри вместо Лондондерри. В отличие от Ананда, даже не пытается скрыть свой акцент и явно никогда не старалась смешаться с толпой (значит, не планирует какой-либо подрывной деятельности), но, тем не менее, воюет за Англию. Восхитительное извращение.  
  
Друзья Джона – отщепенцы, белые вороны, либо такие, что с трудом могут сойти за нормальных, либо такие, что ничем подобным даже не утруждаются. Сам Шерлок тоже вписывается в эту систему, что позволяет серьёзно продвинуться в исследовании причин, по которым Джон застрял на Бейкер-стрит. Шанс избавиться от скуки мог бы его привлечь, но не удержать. А вот тот факт, при всей его невероятности, что Шерлок чем-то похож на тех, с кем Джон обычно предпочитает проводить время…  
  
Вот это как раз и могло его удержать. (Недоверие к людям, преданность, чувство общности.) Теперь-то всё прояснилось.  
  
Прошло уже десять минут, и Шерлок успел узнать всё, ради чего сюда пришёл, поэтому он, в принципе, может уходить. Он прикидывает, насколько серьёзными будут домашние боевые действия, если он прямо сейчас утащит Джона из ресторана, и приходит к выводу, что их будет достаточно, чтобы выкурить из квартиры всё живое. Непременно последует что-то вроде загадочных поломок оборудования, утечек веществ и таинственных исчезновений. Придётся подождать ещё минут двадцать, и только тогда преимущества ухода будут стоить разрушительных последствий.   
  
Шерлок вздыхает и проверяет телефон, который доказывает свою полную бесполезность, утверждая, что за последние полчаса никаких интересных преступлений не произошло. Компания военных продолжает болтать о своём, обсуждая вещи, до которых Шерлок уже успел дойти при помощи дедукции, и только изредка попадаются новые стоящие внимания факты.  
  
Шерлок прикидывает, не спросить ли у Морстен, что она думает по поводу возможной связи её отца (любимого дяди?) с ирландской республиканской армией (она нервно теребит наручные часы и взволнованно косится в сторону газеты со статьёй об убийстве Ронана Керра, которую читают за соседним столиком. Часы явно принадлежат мужчине старше неё, либо ей дали их поносить, либо сама стянула; скорее всего, они ассоциируются у неё с уютом), но приходит к выводу, что Джон к этому плохо отнесётся. Просто с ума можно сойти: Шерлок умирает от скуки, а эти люди могли бы развлечь его, если бы захотели, но они явно не хотят. Занудство.  
  
В смысле, занудство продолжается ровно до того момента, как они начинают расспрашивать Джона.  
  
\- Так, подождите, ребята, мы Шерлоку даже слова вставить не дали, - говорит Шолто, обнаруживая редкую общительность для человека с таким количеством шрамов. – Говоришь, вы… соседи по квартире? – он обращается к Джону, но, судя по всему, на ответ не очень-то надеется. Отсюда возникает вопрос, зачем он вообще об этом заговорил. (Ах, ну да. Дебошир.)  
  
\- Именно так, соседи по квартире, - отвечает Джон, внутренне напрягшись, словно подобные вопросы кажутся ему подозрительными. Тем не менее, он заставляет себя ответить. Джон вообще уделяет чересчур много внимания социальным условностям, это альфа и омега всех его жизненных проблем.  
  
\- Ты – и в одной квартире с гражданским, - улыбается Ананд. – Даже не думал, что доживу до этого момента.  
  
Джон молчит в ответ – в конце концов, прямого вопроса ему не задавали. Пауза становится неловкой.  
  
\- Ну и каково это – жить с нашим Джоном, а, Шерлок? – встревает Морстен. Сначала опускает голову и игриво улыбается, потом вскидывает подбородок – намёк на интимность.  
  
Подразумевается, что жить с Джоном непросто, но почему? Кошмары, приступы гнева, адреналиновая зависимость? Нет, это характерно для многих солдат (особенно сидящих за этим столиком), а сказанное звучит так, словно проблема связана именно с Джоном. Значит, Джон сделал что-то опасное. Нет, не так: Джон сделал что-то опасное даже по меркам солдат, служивших в Афганистане; вот это действительно впечатляет. Причём опасное не в плохом смысле, иначе бы они не улыбались: что-то такое, что все они хотели бы сделать, но не осмелились.  
  
Возьмём реакцию Джона на «похищение» Майкрофтом и добавим его реакцию на инсценированный обыск – Джон явно лишён всяческого пиетета перед властью: действительно, в нём иногда проявляется внутренняя неприязнь к самому этому понятию. А теперь представьте такое отношение в рамках армии. Как увлекательно. Должно быть, если командир не внушает ему уважения, Джон превращается в одну большую пассивно-агрессивную проблему с дисциплиной – при всём при том, что он может быть очень покладистым, если действительно вас уважает. Хм.  
  
\- Шерлок! – Джон слегка подталкивает его локтем.  
  
А, ну да, ему же задали вопрос. Довольно раздражающий вопрос, который должен привести к водопаду ещё более раздражающих вопросов, и Шерлоку точно не хватит терпения, чтобы это всё разгребать. Он решает выйти на шажок за рамки правила «никакой романтики», потому что такой ситуации Джон явно не предусматривал, когда его предупреждал.   
  
\- Я вижу, ты хочешь использовать меня, чтобы пережить разрыв с тем легкомысленным физиком-испытателем, но это не поможет, а я не заинтересован.  
  
Челюсть Морстен отвисает, и Джон закрывает лицо рукой. Из всей компании Шерлок единственный знает, что он так прячет улыбку.  
  
«Да», - Шерлок посылает ему мысленный сигнал, - «именно так».  
  
По намёкам в начале всегда можно предсказать конец истории, так зачем ради приличия выписывать промежуточные звенья? Если знаешь ответ на вопрос – отвечай, и нечего тратить время на лишние пляски.  
  
\- Джон что – сплетничал о моей личной жизни? – осведомляется Морстен с очевидной неприязнью в голосе. Шерлок неодобрительно морщит нос: чтобы Джон делился информацией? Какая глупость.  
  
* * *  
  
На лице Мэри появляется то блаженное выражение, которое часто бывает у сержанта Донован, когда она представляет, каким прекрасным был бы мир без Шерлока. Джон тщательно сдерживает смех, потому что он сейчас неуместен и вообще может привести к безвременной смерти от рук разъярённой капитана Морстен.  
  
\- Нет, Мэри, я и сам об этом не знал, и рассказать никак не мог. Он просто… ну, всегда замечает любую мелочь. Он детектив.  
  
\- И ты говоришь об этом с такой гордостью, - отмечает она, сузив глаза.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не убивай меня, у меня сейчас правда нет времени на смерть.  
  
\- Кстати о птичках. – Джон почти соскучился по Взгляду Ярости Морстен. – Мы боялись, что ты со скуки предашься саморазрушению, но ты, я смотрю, бодр и весел: уши торчком, хвост пистолетом, и даже не думаешь медленно спиваться. Чем ты вообще занимаешься?  
  
«Я борюсь с преступниками», - думает Джон. Раньше встречаться со старыми друзьями было до чёртиков страшно, потому что у них была интересная жизнь, а у Джона – бессмысленная. Теперь ему наоборот неловко, потому что у него сплошные приключения, и о них не стоит упоминать в приличном обществе. Ну почему нельзя остановиться посередине?  
  
\- Я работаю терапевтом в больнице – ничего особенного, просто занимает время.  
  
\- Я что – не давал тебе ссылку на его блог? – спрашивает Филип. – Они с Шерлоком носятся по всему Лондону и ловят преступников. Не жизнь, а комиксы. «Джон Константин: Посланник ада», разве что ада нет.  
  
Чёрт бы побрал этот блог. Как люди вообще находят такие вещи?   
  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо сравнивать меня с Джоном Константином, ни в каком смысле. – Кажется, это не очень хорошая примета. – А ты-то как нашёл мой блог?  
  
\- Что-то ты много секретничаешь, капитан Уотсон, - протяжно замечает Шолто, откровенно ухмыляясь. – Ты за этим следи, а то вон каким странным стал. Поверить не могу, что такой человек, как ты, взял да завёл блог. Зато, полагаю, мой подарочек пришёлся ко двору.  
  
Шолто подарил Джону зиг-зауэр. Пистолет доставили частями в шесть приёмов (число посылок, по словам друга, несло особое значение), и ствол приехал последним вместе с какой-то посудой. Джон понадеялся, что Шолто не отнял её у кого-нибудь силой. Видимо, тот был твёрдо уверен, что пистолет принадлежит Джону, и со стороны армейского начальства забирать его было попросту преступлением. Судя по всему, ему не пришло в голову побеспокоиться о том, для чего он мог Джону понадобиться.  
  
Шолто всегда верил в Джона больше, чем тот верил в самого себя.  
  
Шерлок разглядывает их обоих с подозрительным интересом. Видимо, он запомнит этот диалог и выжмет из него всё, что только можно. Помогите.  
  
\- Значит, ты у нас отважный борец с преступностью, - замечает Мэри, скрестив руки на груди и откидываясь на спинку стула. – Ну разумеется, по тебе прямо видно. В конце концов, ты же у нас капитан Джон Уотсон. «О нет, люди истекают кровью! Придётся мне пробежаться метров сто под открытым огнём и перетащить их в укрытие!»  
  
\- Никакой я не борец с преступностью, да и такое было-то всего раз…  
  
\- Да конечно! – перебивает Филип. – Пули от вас, Уотсонов, просто отскакивают!  
  
\- «Граната? Да ну, ерунда какая!» – сдерживая смех, вносит свою лепту Шолто. – «Пара секунд есть, схвачу и брошу её обратно».  
  
\- И ты говорил, что погоня за таксистом была самой большой глупостью в твоей жизни! – обвиняюще восклицает Шерлок.  
  
\- Это была самая большая… слушай, в Афганистане это не казалось глупостью, это была моя обязанность. Я должен был спасать людей. Бегать за серийными убийцами по всему Лондону – другое дело, мне за это денег не платят, и я никому ничего не должен. Просто безумие какое-то, вот что это такое.  
  
\- Хм. А сколько у тебя медалей, доктор? – интересуется Шерлок, и под его внимательным взглядом Джону становится неловко.  
  
\- Ну, есть несколько, - небрежно отвечает он. – Необязательно раздувать из этого чёрт знает что. Они их там кому попало раздают.  
  
Остальные в ответ синхронно закатывают глаза, и Джон не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме как насупиться.  
  
\- Ещё скажите, я тут один такой образчик безрассудства. Шерлок, полночь в бассейне тебе ни о чём не говорит? И ещё Ананд и инцидент с морфином. Шолто, я припоминаю случай с танком, который был не совсем нашим. Ну и ты, Морстен.  
  
Она вздыхает с видом смертельно оскорблённого гения – очень по-шерлоковски.  
  
\- Только не начинай опять про тот АК-47, а?  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, про тот украденный АК-47-который-возможно-был-выпущен-ещё-в-сорок-седьмом? – шипит Джон. – Вот именно про него я и начинаю. О чём ты вообще думала?  
  
\- Ну, в основном о том, что он там лежит.  
  
\- Поверить не могу, что…  
  
\- Так, хватит капать на мозги, доктор Джон, сколько можно-то уже, - вмешивается Шолто. – Бедная Мэри, даже меня эта тема уже достала. Да и вообще, не в этом дело. Суть в том, что ты тоже хорош.  
  
\- Ты как лондонский Бэтмен, - соглашается Филип, успокаивающе поглаживая Мэри по спине – не так уж невзначай, как пытается представить. Джон видит, что Шерлок это тоже заметил, но, по счастью, счёл скучным. Видимо, любовные дела ему совсем неинтересны, если речь не идёт о неверности или каком-нибудь инцесте, ну или потенциальном убийстве.  
  
Здесь же, по мнению Джона, ничего особенного не происходит. И это хорошо, потому что Джон не уверен, что мог бы такое одобрить: он хорошо относится к Филипу, но к Мэри – ещё лучше, а для Филипа это был бы уже третий брак. В какой-то момент нужно просто признать поражение, если ты настоящий мужчина.  
  
\- Найди его комиксы, - говорит Джон Шолто, - и сожги их. И, раз уж ты, Филип, напомнил о блоге…  
  
\- Мне Мюррей ссылку дал, - неохотно признаётся Филип.  
  
Билл Мюррей – хороший человек. Однажды он даже спас Джону жизнь, и Джон не имеет никакого права застрелить его за длинный язык.  
  
\- Ясно. Кстати говоря, а почему он не пришёл?  
  
\- Он во Франции, - объявляет Шерлок во всеуслышание со своей лучшей пренебрежительной ухмылкой пятилетнего ребёнка. – Да и я бы его в любом случае не позвал.  
  
\- Чего? – тупо переспрашивает Филип. – Но я же отправил письмо…  
  
\- Ладно, ты бы не пригласил Билла, - встревает Джон, прежде чем до Филипа дойдёт, что происходит. Им всем хорошо известно, как ревностно Джон охраняет своё личное пространство, и они вполне могут напридумывать себе какой-нибудь дикости только потому, что Шерлоку позволено вторгаться туда в любое время. Если начнутся вопросы, придётся придумывать ответы, а Джону очень хочется этого избежать. – Почему нет?  
  
Шерлок пожимает плечами и переключается на телефон.  
  
\- Это же очевидно. Он скучный.  
  
Ну конечно.  
  
* * *  
  
Джон тяжело вздыхает и почему-то ведёт себя так, словно его что-то гнетёт. Что ж, раз он задал вопрос, значит, очевидно, ждал честного и прямого ответа.  
  
Шерлок же, напротив, в довольно приподнятом настроении – эксперимент с дружеским обедом прошёл вполне успешно. Несколько вопросов касательно Джона прояснились, стоило рассмотреть их в нужном контексте. Компания за столиком представляет собой естественную среду обитания Джона Уотсона, и результаты наблюдений можно счесть весьма показательными.  
  
Обо всём, что нужно знать об этих четверых, говорит сочетание многочисленных медалей и низких чинов. Они отличные солдаты, готовые не задумываясь рискнуть жизнью и здоровьем ради спасения товарища. А после этого они могут спокойно напиться до зелёных чертей, залезть в бесхозный бронетранспортёр и совершить круг почёта по местности, которая с известной долей вероятности может оказаться минным полем. Они обладают совершенно пленительной неспособностью оценить, насколько в данный момент приемлемо идти на риск.  
  
Шерлок уверен, что их командиры бы точно поняли Лестрейда, например, когда Шерлок раскрывает очередное преступление, а затем походя доводит до слёз полицейского констебля.  
  
\- А, ладно, - говорит Ананд. – Теперь-то я понял, чем ты так понравился Джону.  
  
Шерлок с любопытством вскидывает голову, готовый оценить, насколько неверным будет ответ. В конце концов, он только что сам до этого додумался.  
  
\- Неужели?  
  
\- Ясное дело, - встревает Шолто, улыбаясь до ушей. – Ты ходячая катастрофа. Джону всегда такие нравились.  
  
Выходит, ответ не столько неверный, сколько неполный. А вообще действительно, катастрофы всегда вызывают у Джона улыбку.  
  
\- Ну спасибо вам! – Джон заметно смущён: его обязывают к этому социальные условности. – И не смейте обзывать моего соседа ходячей катастрофой. – Теперь он вступается за соседа: неудивительно, он уже не раз демонстрировал, что готов за него жизнь отдать, как бы это ни было нелогично.  
  
Шолто со смехом вскидывает ладони, защищаясь.  
  
\- Да не, ты не подумай, я ничего такого не имел в виду! Я же знаю, что ты за своих горло перегрызть готов. –  _За своих?_  – Мы тут вообще-то все такие, верно же? Он, кажется, вполне вписался в компанию.  
  
\- Забавно, но его почему-то далеко не все любят, - объясняет Джон, мгновенно смягчаясь. – Некоторые полицейские почему-то возражают против того, что он называет их идиотами, распускает перья от собственной гениальности и в целом ведёт себя как самая настоящая скотина при любом удобном случае.  
  
Все смеются, только Шерлок кривится, потому что Джон напомнил ему о существовании Андерсона. Неужели мстит?  
  
* * *  
  
Джон взял в привычку напоминать Шерлоку о расследованиях, во время которых его особенно доставал Андерсон, а также говорить о Донован и супружеских изменах в одном предложении или другими способами намекать на Андерсона, когда Шерлок начинает его раздражать. С одной стороны, это маленькая месть, вроде того, как Шерлок обчищает карманы Лестрейда в приступе недовольства, но основная причина – то, что Шерлок каждый раз корчит уморительную гримасу, которая подняла бы настроение любому.  
  
Кроме того, использовать блестящий разум Шерлока против него самого, во-первых, неожиданно легко, во-вторых, невероятно весело. Самое прекрасное во всей ситуации – то, что нехитрый трюк всегда работает, даже если Шерлок знает, чего ожидать.  
  
* * *  
  
Приходит сообщение от Лестрейда. Шерлок может поизучать Джона когда угодно, а убийство не терпит отлагательств. Тело нашли на берегу Темзы, и снова никаких признаков утопления. (Это что – мода нынче такая?) На шее верёвка, признаки удушения также отсутствуют. Ногти вырваны: пытка? Допрос? Ритуал? ( _Мориарти?_ )  
  
Новая информация. Новая загадка. Есть куда направить внимание.  
  
Великолепно.  
  
\- Джон! У нас дело!  
  
Шерлок вылетает за дверь (с этой стороны детские отпечатки пальцев ещё заметнее), оставляя Джона расплачиваться за обед, бормотать извинения и иными способами тратить время в угоду узам вежливости. Он вообще странный. Ананд улыбается, Шолто поглядывает с ухмылкой, а Морстен хохочет до слёз, согнувшись и не в силах вздохнуть. Судя по всему, обед вполне удался, и извиняться не нужно.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, зачем тебе всё это понадобилось, - жалуется Джон, догоняя Шерлока вприпрыжку, пока сам Шерлок останавливает кэб, властно взмахивая рукой. – И с чего ты вообще взял, что я могу всюду таскать тебя с собой? – Он изо всех сил пытается изобразить из улыбки гневный оскал, но попытки бесславно проваливаются.  
  
\- В этом нет необходимости. –  _Я и сам могу брать тебя с собой_. – Скажи, верно ли моё предположение, что из-за тебя спился твой первый командир?  
  
Джон беспомощно смеётся. Он бы сказал, что это вышло случайно, но Шерлока не обманешь.  
  
* * *  
Большинство людей считают, что война – это ужасно. Гражданские, солдаты – неважно: так бы сказала Сара, так бы сказали Филип, Гарри, Майк Стэмфорд и Билл Мюррей. Они бы испуганно пробормотали: да это самый настоящий кошмар.  
  
Майкрофт сказал бы, что война необходима, и таких, как он, тоже полно. Как правило, это политики и те, кто далёк от передовых. Впрочем, встречаются и солдаты.  
  
Если вы спросите о войне Шерлока, он, скорее всего, поинтересуется: «А что, есть что-то ещё?», потому что он найдёт войну где угодно, даже если никто её не объявлял.  
  
Джон может понять каждого из них, но всё же в данном вопросе он на стороне Шерлока (вероятно, это не так уж удивительно). В конце концов, человеческая история ясно показывает: где-нибудь всегда идёт война, не правда ли? Постоянно. Поэтому Джон Уотсон утверждает: война неизбежна, и неважно, хорошо вы к ней относитесь, плохо или равнодушны. Она в любом случае будет.  
  
А если она будет в любом случае, Джон хочет быть там вместе с ней.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> *Тихо Браге - датский астроном, астролог и алхимик эпохи Возрождения. Во время дуэли лишился верхней части носа, в результате чего был вынужден всю оставшуюся жизнь носить протез.
> 
> ** модель Хикки (Hickey’s Trauma Control Model) – модель, объясняющая, как детские психологические травмы могут привести к девиантному поведению во взрослом возрасте. Ключевым фактором, влияющим на вероятность того, что ребёнок вырастет убийцей, считаются отношения в семье. 
> 
> *** Стоунмэн – прозвище, под которым известен маньяк, орудовавший в Калькутте в 1989 году. Он убивал своих жертв, разбивая им затылок большим булыжником. Вплоть до сего момента его личность не установлена.


End file.
